


PHOTOS, ONESIES AND TICKLES

by februarytwentyfive



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 12:55:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8625220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/februarytwentyfive/pseuds/februarytwentyfive
Summary: It's Levi's birthday and Eren wants to take a photograph with Levi, or maybe force Levi into wearing a onesie. Or maybe both, but Levi needs to have his share of fun too.





	

Eren is fucking enjoying this.

 

It's the 25th of December - which means it's Levi's birthday - which means there was birthday sex this morning, a lazy movie marathon right after, a birthday cake (personally baked by Eren) and a slightly out-of-tune birthday song this afternoon, and a bunch of presents just a little while ago. Eren would like to think that he has done a pretty good job of showering his boyfriend with surprises on his birthday; and although Levi may have been grumbling all day about how his apartment has become so messy because of the surprises, the raven loves all the effort his boyfriend has put into his birthday celebration.

 

Except for this.

 

"Oh come on, it's just one shot!" Eren whines. He's sitting on Levi's lap, trying to give him his best puppy eyes.

 

"No."

 

"Levi, we'll just stand there on the wall - _literally_ we could just stand there - wait for the camera to flash, and the photo is taken. Done. It's not going to eat you. Are you really not going to make this easy?"

 

"Not when you're in those stupid clothes, I won't," Levi counters.

 

Eren scoffs. "What's wrong with my onesie?" he asks, probably sounding a little more indignant than he intended. "It's Christmas Day! It gets you feeling the spirit of the season. Gets you singing Christmas songs and stuff."

 

Levi begs to differ. His..... _Onesie_.... has a ridiculously large christmas tree patched in front, with red and white stripes running along the rest of his piece of clothing. There's a black horizontal stripe along the waist, and Levi couldn't tell if he's trying to look like Santa Claus or a candy cane. Or a fucking christmas tree..... probably?

 

Eren pauses a bit, and then starts to look at Levi with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

 

"I brought along one more onesie," he mentions, almost too nonchalantly.

 

 _Yep, he's definitely enjoying this_.

 

"Do you have a death wish, you little shit?" Levi growls, giving Eren the deadliest glare he could muster at the moment.

 

"Well then, it's either the onesie or a photo with me," Eren declares triumphantly. "Either choice is fine with me anyway. Or maybe we could just do both. We'll take a photo of ourselves in matching onesies!"

 

_Why is he dating this brat again?_

 

"I'm not doing any of your suggestions, thank you very much. And I'm definitely not going to wear that hideous piece of clothing," Levi says. Although he doubts his boyfriend heard what he has just said. Eren has already become a flash of brown, green and red as he bolts across the living room, down the hall and into Levi's bedroom - probably to rummage through his backpack and show him the onesie.

 

True enough, Eren returns to the living room carrying the identical piece of clothing he's wearing. Levi groans silently. His boyfriend can be such a kid sometimes. An adorable kid, he mentally adds, and a tiny little part of him now wants to indulge Eren.

 

"Eren, no." Levi grunts.

 

"Really, now. I mean, I know old men tend to change their tastes over time and shit like that, but it's not like we're gonna run around the city wearing these!"

 

"You _would_ run around the city wearing that, Eren."

 

"It doesn't matter. You'd still love me anyway."

 

"Yes, but that doesn't mean I'm going to wear _that_." Levi points at the stripes of red and white.

 

Eren pouts. "Fine. You will not wear the onesie. But we have to at least take a photo together. Please? I just want a tangible reminder of one of the best days I've ever had in my life so far. I'll do whatever you want after this. Come on. Please?" Eren begs.

 

Ah, fuck. Levi can be more stubborn than Eren when he decides to be, but upon seeing those bright green eyes, pleading for him to take just one fucking shot, he finds his heart melting. His sentiment behind wanting to take the photo isn't helping either, and it's not that easy to find a way to wiggle himself out of the situation.

 

He sighs. He would do anything to keep those green eyes bright and happy. Then suddenly, an idea hits him. Two can play this game, and Levi has found a way to make them both win.

 

"Alright, we'll take the photo," Levi finally decides.

 

"Really?" Eren squeals, already bouncing around like the bundle of energy that he is.

 

_Fucking adorable._

 

"Yes, but on one condition. Stay there. No questions, just stand still and don't move, or we won't take the picture. Do you understand?"

 

Eren furrows his brows, confused, but stands there just like he was asked to. Levi then stretches and starts making his way to him. _This is going to be fun._

 

Levi's thoughts must have translated into an excited emotion, because Eren sees his face and his eyes widen as he starts to realize exactly what Levi is about to do. And he's sure it's going to leave him really exhausted and breathless. He gulps loudly, and tries to convince himself that the photo is going to be worth this mess in the end. He's going to endure this. He can do this.

 

Eren runs for his life anyway.

 

He squeals as he speeds toward the kitchen, praying desperately for anything that could help him defend himself to fall from heaven. (Eren is banned from doing anything in the kitchen as he tends to always find a way to hurt himself; Levi doesn't want him getting burned or slicing his finger.) Levi laughs and goes after him and shouts, "You could use the fucking pot to defend yourself, Eren, and I would still catch you."

 

"Levi, anything, _anything_ but tickling me, please!"

 

By some miracle, he is able to slip through the kitchen and bound toward the living room, although he thinks it has more to do with Levi letting him. He's going to catch Eren anyway. He has always been able to, one way or another.

 

Levi is fucking enjoying this.

 

"What makes you think I'm going to tickle you? I only remember telling you to stay where you are," Levi drawls, but those eyes tell Eren that his boyfriend is definitely amused and ready to run after him any moment. _Fuck_.

 

_Christmas tree, please help me._

 

"S-Stay where you are! I'm going to throw the Christmas balls at you if you come anywhere near me!" Eren shouts bravely. Levi just smirks and makes a dash for him. _Fucking fuck._

 

By some other miracle, he's fast enough to bolt down the hall and into the bedroom. He could lock the door before Levi could reach him, and then maybe wait for another miracle. Maybe Levi would get tired of it and drop it. Maybe.

 

But just before he reaches the bedroom, he feels strong, familiar arms wrapping around him. In a matter of seconds (and a few unmanly squeaks), Eren finds himself hoisted onto Levi's broad shoulder, being carried like he weighs nothing. He screams, although uselessly, for help. Levi just laughs again. "Alright, now where are we going to do this?" he muses playfully, already walking back to the living room.

 

"Levi, it's your birthday. Have mercy on me!" Eren pleads desperately.

 

"Alright, no photo then!"

 

"Fuck."

 

Levi just laughs again upon hearing Eren curse. "On the couch, then." Eren feels himself being lowered, and his back then feels the soft couch. Levi straddles him and holds both of Eren's hands with one of his. He leans down to press his lips to Eren's, and then a few seconds after pulling away, he declares, "Let's start."

 

Chaos ensues.

 

Levi mercilessly attacks Eren's waist, where the brunet is most ticklish, and Eren is torn between squealing and laughing his heart out. Levi knows how sensitive his boyfriend is, and can't help but laugh at the sight of Eren desperately trying to escape him. He can already see tears at the corners of his lover's eyes. Eren could barely form a coherent sentence between laughs and most of the time could only choke out words like 'Levi!', or 'Stop!' or 'Fuck'.

 

Levi loves Eren's laugh. It's carefree and pure and just full of hope. It's his favorite music. It keeps him sane yet it drives him crazy. It has become something he wants to protect and listen to everyday. It's the sunrise everyone wants to witness. It's the rainbow that shows up after the rain. It's the calming sound of the waves in the sea. It's the definition of emotion. It's raw. It's.... _Eren_.

 

Levi eventually stops and lets his lover catch his breath. Eren sits up and clings to Levi, burying his face onto Levi's neck, while the latter tenderly runs his fingers through the younger man's hair. Levi smiles, and the both of them stay like that for a few minutes. Eren then lifts his head up, grins and then mutters, "That was exhausting! Well now, you've now had your share of fun, old man. And at my expense!"

 

Levi leans in for another kiss, and then smirks right after because he can't help but tease him. "That was fun."

 

"I'm very glad I was able to pull you out of your grumpiness just a few minutes ago, then," Eren huffs.

 

"I'm glad, too, my love." He kisses the tip of Eren's nose, which earns him a blush from the brunet. "So, where do we take your photograph?"

 

Eren perks up at that, and after a few minutes, they find themselves standing in front of the wall in the living room, waiting for the camera to capture the moment. Eren is still in his onesie and has one of his arms wrapped around Levi's shoulders. His cheeks are flushed and his hair is a mess because of the tickling session he has just been given. He has a big and stupid grin on his face while his other hand flashes a peace sign. Levi has one of his arms around Eren's waist and the other holding a glass of wine. (There's no way he was going to wear that onesie.) He smiles, thinking that this doesn't feel so bad after all. Maybe they should start taking photos of them more often.

 

When they're done, they both take a look at the shot and Eren sighs in contentment.

 

"Thank you," he whispers at Levi.

 

Levi hums and wraps his arms around Eren's waist while the younger man lets go of the camera to throw his arms around Levi's neck. They stay like that for a moment, and then Levi replies.

 

"It did come out nice, though. The photo."

 

"Yeah. You were smiling! I'm thinking maybe this could help you take off that scowl off your face," Eren replies, smiling sheepishly.

 

"Fuck you."

 

"I appreciate the offer, but can I get a rain check? I'm so tired right now, no thanks to someone. I think that was the longest you've ever tickled me."

 

"I doubt we'd be able to tomorrow. We'll have to fucking clean the apartment whether you like it or not. You left quite a mess, you know."

 

"Yeah, yeah," Eren grumbles, and then Levi could hear him quietly muttering to himself about "clean freaks" and "old men".

 

Levi chuckles and brings down Eren for a chaste kiss on the lips.

 

"Thank you, too, by the way. For today."

 

"You're welcome. I had fun!"

 

They both smile.

 

"I love you."

 

"I love you, too. Now let's go to bed. I wanna cuddle."


End file.
